


From Vegas, With Love

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: Initially based on the visit Vegas video (https://youtu.be/M9XXgnktlj4) but then turned into a toad trip fic of these two falling in love.





	From Vegas, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? And if you have any prompts send them to my tumblr? Thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

Vegas was never somewhere Tilly particularly wanted to go. It was too busy, for people with a lot of money and/or not a lot of sense.

 

Yet, here she was, sitting at a bar in one of the many casinos, sipping on her sixth elderflower gin and lemonade, ignoring the incessant buzzing of her phone against her thigh.

 

It was her mother, there was no doubt about it, Tilly did just run away after all.

 

Run away probably wasn’t the best description, she was Twenty three after all, but she had just taken all the money her father offered her to go travelling and jumped on the first flight out of Seattle. First flight away from her mother.

 

That just so happened to be Vegas.

 

She hadn’t really thought past her first stop.

 

Maybe she should just buy a cheap car and get out of here.

 

Or maybe hop a flight to Europe and just make camp there.

 

“Hi,”

 

Tilly lifted her eyes from her drink at the sudden voice, a slow smile growing on her lips at the woman standing in front of her. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a braid and her green eyes were framed by a pair of thin rimmed glasses. She was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a red checkered shirt and a black leather jacket. That must be killing her in this humidity.

 

“Hi,” Tilly replied, smiling curiously at the girl as she laughed, ducking her head.

 

“That was pretty much all I had, you just looked lonely, and I wanted to talk to you.”

 

Tilly perked up at that. “Really?”

 

“Really,” the woman hummed. “Is that a surprise to you?”

 

“No one usually sees me,” Tilly shrugged. “It took me forever to get this drink.”

 

“You’re kind of hard to miss,” the woman laughed. “But people in Vegas do tend to be up their own asses.”

 

Tilly laughed, deciding not to mention that it wasn’t just in Vegas that she was invisible.

 

“Do you mind if I sit?”

 

“Oh, no. No, of course not.”

 

“I’m Margot,” the woman introduced herself, offering Tilly a hand as she took the seat beside her.

 

“Tilly,” Tilly rushes to wipe her hand on her jeans before shaking Margot’s.

 

“And what are you doing in this Wonderland, Tilly?”

 

“I’m unsure as of yet,”

 

“Ah,” Margot nodded. “Running away?”

 

“That obvious?”

 

“A little,” Margot hummed. “From what?”

 

“My mother,”

 

“I get that,” Margot nodded. “Does she know you’re here?”

 

“Nope,” Tilly admitted with a little pop of the ‘p’. “If she did she would come out here and get me.”

 

“What did she do?”

 

“She is just so controlling,” Tilly huffed. “Like, not controlling in a loving way, controlling in a ‘you’re my property’ kinda way. It’s always been that way, she kept me locked up for the best part of my childhood, homeschooled me, stopped me from going to college out of state. I would understand if it was out of love but it never was.”

 

“She has to love you,” Margot frowned. “She’s your mother.”

 

“No one has to love anyone, blood or otherwise.” Tilly disagrees, bringing her drink up to her lips. “She doesn’t love me, I know that, my pops knows that, so he gave me money to take off.”

 

“And you ended up here.” Margot finished.

 

“Mm,” Tilly confirmed around the rim of her glass.

 

“And what’s your plan?”

 

“Drink until I have one.” Tilly answered, like that much should have been obvious to Margot. “What about you? Why are you in Vegas?”

 

“Same, though not from my mother.”

 

“Then from what?” Tilly asked and Margot looked thoughtful for a second, doodling on the condensation on her glass.

 

“I’m not sure,” Margot said. “Life, I suppose.”

 

“You can’t run forever,”

 

“I can try,” Margot shot back, downing the rest of her drink. “Finish up, we’re going on an adventure.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Anywhere,” Margot grinned crookedly at her as she stood. “This is Vegas, baby.”

 

Tilly felt some sort of jolt in her stomach, and she couldn’t stop the smile pulling on her lips as she drowned her drink.

 

“Who knows, we might even get married.” Margot teased, holding her hand out toward Tilly. “And what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.”

 

“You would be so lucky,” Tilly shot back.

 

Margot laughed, dragging Tilly through the crowed.

 

It was exhilarating, being dragged along by this stranger with the pretty eyes and sexy smirk. There was this odd sense in Tilly that, in this moment, they could do anything. Conquer anything so long as they were together.

 

She put that feeling down to the gin.

 

They ended up on the strip.

 

“How are you with heights?” Margot asked, turning to Tilly with a look of sheer excitement in her eyes.

 

“Fine,”

 

“Good, ‘cause we are going zip lining down the strip.”

 

“We’re what?” Tilly asked but Margot didn’t answer, she just tugged her along, glancing back over her shoulder with a wide smile and, few years down the line Tilly would probably look back on this moment and pin point it as what triggered her falling for this woman.

 

Surprisingly, it was Margot who hesitated at the top of building, glancing at Tilly with something akin to fear in her eyes so Tilly offered her her hand.

 

Margot took it, then took a deep breath and off they went.

 

Tilly was all wide eyes and wild hair by the time they touched down on the ground, allowing Margot to pull her in closer, Tilly smiling up at her through her eyelashes.

 

“We’re going to have a lot of fun tonight,” Margot said with a wild grin.

 

Tilly believed her.

 

They made their was down the strip, stopping at almost all the little shops, trying on hats and sunglasses, and Tilly tried on a rabbit mask that they ended up buying while Margot ended up with a little green hat with a orange feather sticking out.

 

They stopped in at casinos, making dumb bets and winning almost all of them, then got ice cream as they left.

 

Tilly can’t remember the last time she laughed like this, the last time she felt like this. The last time she felt anything, really.

 

They took photos of each other on the water-fountain outside The Mirage, Tilly almost toppling in but Margot managed to grab the front of her shirt before she could, tugging her toward her.

 

Tilly stumbled into her, her hands bracing on Margot’s hips as she peered up at her.

 

“Careful,” Margot grinned. “Last thing we need if you getting arrested for breach of the peace.”

 

“I don’t know, I think that would a good end to an adventure like this.”

 

“Spoken like a true white person,” Margot joked grimly. “But I was actually hoping you would come back to my room tonight.”

 

Tilly straightened at that, smiling and tilting her head. “You were?”

 

“Yes, but that wasn’t, like, a proposition for sex or anything.” Margot rushed to explained. That thought hadn’t even crossed Tilly’s mind. “I just, I’ve had a lot of fun.”

 

“Yeah, I have, too.” Tilly agreed. “And I will come back with you.”

 

Margot smiled brightly at that, which turned into a mischievous little grin. “Not yet though, we have one more stop.”

 

“It’s almost four.” Tilly called as Margot started walking away.

 

Margot turned and began back peddling, holding her arms out. “This place never stops, Tilly.”

 

Tilly rushed to catch up with Margot.

“One last place when we can go back to my room and sleep.”

 

They ended up at the foot of the big wheel, both staring up at the colourful ride.

 

“You can see all of Vegas from here, apparently.” Margot commented, turning her eyes to Tilly, who was staring up in awe.

 

“I’m sure all that desert is beautiful at night.” Tilly commented, making Margot laugh.

 

“Probably not, but all the neon will be.” Margot pointed out. “You in?”

 

“Of course,” Tilly agreed immediately.

 

Tilly paid, she insisted on paying, since Margot had paid for the mask and the ice cream.

 

They settled in a cart, and something felt a little different to Tilly, ever since Margot had mentioned not wanting sex, sex was all Tilly had really thought about.

 

And now they were this cart big enough to hold four or five and they were squished into one of the corners together.

 

“You know,” Margot started, placing her arm along the back of the chair and turning her body to face Tilly. “I came here to wallow, feel sorry for myself but this is probably the most fun I’ve had in a very long time.”

 

“Me, too.”

 

Margot smiled softly at her, her fingertips tickling her skin on her shoulder blade, and it was only then Tilly realised she was cold.

 

She didn’t say anything, she knew Margot would offer up her jacket and she didn’t want to be a cliche of wearing her dates jacket on a big wheel.

 

Not that this was a date.

 

And not that she would mind being a cliché.

 

Margot seemed to know anyway, sliding her leather jacket off and offering it up to Tilly.

 

“I’m okay, honestly.”

 

“You have a vest top on, I have a shirt. You need it more than I do.” Margot said, nodding down at the jacket with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I am,” so Tilly slipped the jacket on, relishing in the warmth that came with it. “Didn’t anyone tell you that a desert gets cold at night?”

 

Tilly just rolled her eyes, trying to slyly manurer her way closer to Margot without her knowing.

 

“Did you know Vegas was funded and ran by the mafia when it first started?”

 

“I didn’t,”

 

“Mm,” Margot hummed. “Same with Frank Sinatra, he was backed by the mafia.”

 

“That’s how he got famous?”

 

“It kick started him, sure, but Sinatra was talented.”

 

Tilly agreed, turning her attention to the skyline as they got higher.

 

“I never ever wanted to visit Vegas,” Tilly admitted.

 

“And yet, of all the days, of all the casinos, we ran into one as other.” Margot said, prompting Tilly to turn back to her. “That must count for something.”

 

“What, like fate?”

 

“If you like,” Margot shrugged, “I’m only speaking for myself here.”

 

Tilly couldn’t believe she was about to kick the cliché factor up a notch by kissing her date at the top of a big wheel, wearing their jacket.

 

She slide her hand up Margot’s arm, over her neck until she was cupping her cheek. “You kind of full on, aren’t you?”

 

“I’m just telling you how I feel,” Margot whispered, her eyes moving from Tilly’s to her lips and back again.

 

“Most keep that to themselves until the second date,” Tilly teased.

 

“You’re the one who is about to kiss me,” Margot pointed out. “And you don’t even know if I kiss on the first date.”

 

“You just started talking about fate, I think you kiss, and more, on the first date.”

 

Margot looked like she was going to come up with some sort of smart retort, so Tilly kissed her before she could, her lips melting against Margot’s as she all but threw herself into the woman’s arms.

 

Margot squeaked in surprise, one arm wrapping around Tilly while the other remained on the seat behind them.

 

This was... different from kissing anyone else. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the setting but there was this burst in Tilly’s chest, almost like a shock wave resonating through her, and she had never experienced that with someone else she had kissing.

 

They parted with a soft pop, and Tilly couldn’t bring herself to open her eyes. “Fate,” she whispered, feeling Margot’s breath against her face as she laughed.

 

“I told you,” Margot was grinning when Tilly opened her eyes. “I have a sense about these things.”

 

Tilly rolled her eyes, deciding to just kiss Margot again instead of replying.

 

They didn’t even realised the ride had stopped until one of the attendants banged on the enclosure.

 

“I’m sure you ladies have a hotel room to take that too,” he said in a bored tone, and Tilly and Margot stumbled off the ride giggling. 

 

Margot turned back to Tilly, her hands landing on her bottom back when Tilly barrelled into her.

 

“Do you want to go back to my hotel?” Margot asked with a soft smile, tucking a strand of hair behind Tilly’s ear, her hand lingering against her cheek.

 

“I do,”

 

“Don’t be saying that just yet, Tilly.” Margot grinned cheekily at her.

 

Margot’s hotel wasn’t far, and when they got into the lobby Margot headed for the stairs and began descending.

 

“Your room is downstair?” Tilly frowned.

 

“No, but the pool is.” Margot said, pushing the door open and turning to Tilly, back peddling as she unbuttoned her shirt. And Tilly just watched her go from the doorway, her eyes following Margot’s fingers. “Are you going to join me?”

 

“Uh,” Tilly glanced up at Margot’s eyes before returning to her eyes to Margot’s fingers. “Um, it’s closed.”

 

“Is anything ever _really_ closed?” Margot quipped, finally unbuttoning the shirt and letting it flutter to the floor. Tilly watched it fall before dragging her eyes up Margot’s body.

 

The girl just stood there, boldly, and Tilly can’t say she blames her. Her stomach was toned and her breasts looked great in the green lacy bra she was wearing.

 

“Come on,”

 

Tilly blanked again, completely dazed as Margot kicked her shoes off and pulled off her jeans. Leaving her standing in a pain green lacy pants and her matching bra.

 

“Don’t back out on me now, Til.” Margot said, throwing her jeans at Tilly, who just barely stopped them from hitting her face.

 

“Wow, you- _Wow_.”

 

“Wow enough to tempt you into the water?” Margot smirked, grabbing the lapels of the jacket Tilly was wearing and tugging her closer before easily sliding it off.

 

“We could get into trouble.” Tilly pointed out, but lifted her arms for Margot to pull her tank top off, feeling almost proud when Margot eyed her hungrily.

 

“Isn’t that all part of the fun?” Margot finally looked back up and into her eyes as she easily undone the button on Tilly’s jeans.

 

Tilly caved then, toeing off her shoes and pulling off her jeans.

 

Margot was in the water first, diving straight in, surfacing and turning to Tilly, who was teetering unsurely on the edge.

 

“As much as I love the view,” Margot started, resting her chin on the edge of the pool and grinning up at Tilly. “I would rather you got in with me.”

 

So Tilly did, diving in head first and when she resurfaced Margot was waiting, pulling her in close.

 

“Finally,” Margot grinned crookedly.

 

“You are-“ Tilly gently poked Margot’s collarbone, wrapping her legs around Margot’s waist. “So beautiful.”

 

“Says you,” Margot shot back. “Have you _seen_ your legs?”

 

Tilly rolled her eyes, her cheeks heating up at the compliment.

 

“Tonight was exhilarating, thank you.” Margot said sincerely.

 

“It was all you, I just let you drag me along for the ride.”

 

“It wouldn’t have been as fun to do it with anyone else. You’re ride or die, Tilly.” Margot smiled. “You were down for everything I suggested.”

 

“It was a lot of fun,” Tilly said, her eyes lingering on Margot’s lips. “But all I wanna do is kiss you right now.”

 

“So do it,”

 

And she did, which prompted Margot to back her up against the edge of the pool, which lead to a heavy petting session that they really had to take upstairs.

 

“This is a proposition for sex,” Margot breathed against Tilly’s lips, her eyes dark and hooded. “But only if you want to.”

 

“I do,”

 

They were only of the pool in seconds, pulling on their clothes over their soaking wet underwear and heading to the lobby, trying their best to act normal in front of the few staff and guests.

 

As soon as the elevator door closed Margot’s hands were in Tilly’s hair and Tilly was backed up against the side as Margot kissed her.

 

Tilly pressed herself up against Margot as she fumbled with her key card, swiping it too quickly the first few times, which made Tilly laugh against her neck, reach out and cover Margot’s hand with her own, slowly swiping the card.

 

“Patience, love.”

 

The door clicked open and then stumbled inside, Margot pushing Tilly roughly up against the hard wood of the door before it had even closed probably, causing it to slam.

 

Margot stopped after a few seconds, pulling away from Tilly which made her whine. “Are you sure?”

 

Tilly opened her eyes at that question, being met by lustful, but caring eyes. The question threw her a little.

 

“Yes, yeah. I’m sure. Are you?”

 

“Hell yeah,”

 

Then they were kissing again, Margot easily picking Tilly up to wrap her legs around her waist, pushing her up against the door again.

 

Tilly squealed at suddenly being lifted. “You’re stronger than you look.”

 

“Thank you,” Margot hummed, easily carrying Tilly to the bed and laying her down on it, crawling on with her. “You’re pretty like this.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“All splayed out on the pillow, hair all over the place, rose cheeks, kissed lips.”

 

Tilly had the best orgasms of her life that night, well, the best three of her life.

 

They finally fell asleep around ten am, Tilly on her front with Margot resting her head against her back.

 

-

 

Tilly didn’t really know what to expect when she woke up.

 

Maybe Margot to be gone, leaving nothing but a note?

 

Margot to be gone leaving nothing but over due room charged?

 

She hoped none of those things came to be, so when she woke up she hesitated to open her eyes.

 

But when she did, boy was she relived.

 

Margot was still in bed beside her, looking at something on her phone with a smile.

 

“That better not be a girlfriend your smiling at, I am no ones bit on the side.” Tilly commented, only half joking.

 

“Future girlfriend, maybe.” Margot said, turning her phone to show Tilly. It was a photo of the town of them on the fountain, Tilly with the mask pulled it of her face, grinning over at Margot who was smiling at the camera.

 

“Smooth,” Tilly grumbled, rolling herself onto Margot.

 

“Good morning,” Margot grinned, her hands running down Tilly’s side.

 

“G’mornin’,” Tilly replied, kissing Margot fully on the mouth.

 

They kissed for a few minutes before Margot pulled away.

 

“Run away with me,” Margot whispered against Tilly’s lips.

 

“What?” Tilly frowned, pulling back slightly.

 

“I have my dads old chevy, the money he left me, and an AUX cord who needs a second person to control.” Margot said. “Am I being crazy?”

 

“A little,” Tilly laughed.

 

“But you aren’t saying no,” Margot pointed out.

 

“I’m not, no.”

 

“So let’s do it, we both have all the time in the world.”

 

“Okay,” Tilly agreed, placing a finger on Margot’s lips when she attempted to kiss you. “But you have to know something first.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“I have... bad days.”

 

Margot looked a little confused at that. “Everyone has bad days.”

 

“No, I-“ Tilly took a deep breath. “I have a dissociative disorder. Depersonalisation-derealisation disorder, to be exact.”

 

“Oh,” Margot said, and Tilly couldn’t tell what her tone of voice meant. She sounded almost relieved. “Well, what does this you say about running off with a total stranger?”

 

Tilly was surprised by the joke, she had expected Margot to get out of bed and run.

 

“Sorry, that was inappropriate.” Margot backtracked when Tilly just stared at her.

 

“No, no,” Tilly rushed, a little laugh leaving her lips. “It was nice, I just expected you to run.”

 

“Of course not,” Margot traced her fingertips down the side of Tilly’s face. “Tell me about it?”

 

“I just have bad days, some days I wake up and I just- I dunno, I feel like I’m watching myself as a movie, you know? I can’t tell what’s real, and I just want to curl up in bed and do nothing. Sometimes i just break completely.” Tilly shrugged. “Sometimes I have this buzzing in my head, it isn’t voices or anything, I’m not going to set fire to things or murder you.”

 

“I don’t believe you would hurt me,” Margot said. “And if you’re having a bad day then we can just stay in the hotel room. Or you can, I can go keep myself busy and you can have the day to yourself. Whatever you need, Tilly, just tell me and it’s done because I don’t know a lot about this kind of stuff.”

 

“Thank you,”

 

“For what?”

 

“Not running,”

 

Margot scoffed. “I’m not gonna find anyone else crazy enough to just drop everything and run off with me.” Margot grinned that crooked little grin. “At least not one as pretty as you.”

 

“Ah, So you’re just with me for my looks?”

 

“And you’re personality, how ever many there are of them.”

 

Tilly laughed, more out of relief than the joke actually being funny, allowing her forehead to fall against Margot’s collarbone.

 

“What do you say we go get breakfast and come up with a plan?” Margot suggested, kissing Tilly’s head.

 

“It is at the very least supper time.”

 

“Breakfast is all day if you’re brave enough,” Margot teased, flipping them over so she was on top. “Come on, I’ll even let you wear something of mine.”

 

“A true gent,” Tilly said playfully.

 

“We’re a dying breed.” Margot pecked her on the lips before bouncing out of bed.

 

Tilly allowed herself to just lay there and watch this pretty girl attempt to get ready before getting up and doing the same.

 

 


End file.
